


Kissing Santa Claus

by alliaskofyou, TryingToScribble



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Kissing Booths, M/M, Or is it Secondary School?, Who Knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToScribble
Summary: Kissing Booth AU...you know the rest.





	Kissing Santa Claus

“When I said I would help you, I didn’t mean I would dress up as Santa and man the kissing booth.” Sebastian scowls as Irene straightens the hat atop his head. 

 

“It’ll be fun.” She smiles and nods, indicating Sebastian apparently pulling off this ridiculous sexy Santa costume. “Just be happy I’m not forcing you to wear the beard.”

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes and adjusts the suspenders attached to his extremely short shorts. “I look ridiculous.” 

 

“You look hot.” Irene scolds and drags him out the dressing room door toward the booth. “I’m sure Jim will think so, at least.”

 

“I thought you said he wasn’t coming.”

 

“I told him you wanted him to.”

 

“Irene!”

 

“What?” She throws her hands in the air, exasperated. “You two will never make an actual move on each other without assistance. I thought I’d be Santa’s helper.” She winks at Sebastian and pushes him into the chair behind the obnoxiously decorated kissing booth. 

 

“You better hope Jim doesn’t show up.”

 

“Ouch. I’m terribly hurt, Seb.” 

 

Sebastian closes his eyes and wishes for anyone with divine power to smite him where he sits.

 

“I definitely couldn’t miss this show.” Jim appears from behind Sebastian, grinning ear to ear and failing miserably to stifle his laughter. 

 

“It’s for charity.” Sebastian defends.

 

Jim raises an eyebrow and eyes the long line of their eager peers awaiting to lock lips with Sebastian. “Mm-hm. I’m sure that’s what all those girls are thinking about.”

 

Sebastian flips him off in response. 

 

\---

 

It’s been one hour and the line is finally dying down. Sebastian’s lips are chapped and he is sick of tasting candied lip gloss. He closes his eyes and rests his head in his hands. He hears someone approach but doesn’t dare look up. He hears him cough and immediately knows who it is. 

 

“Jim, where did you run off to?” Sebastian lifts his head from his hands and meets Jim’s eyes. “You missed the sh-” He watches as Jim pulls out a couple pounds and drops it in the jar. Seb feels his eyes widen and his cheeks flare. 

 

“What? You aren’t too scared Seb? I mean, it’s just a littl-” 

 

Sebastian stands and grabs Jim’s collar, pulling his lips to his own. Their mouths collide in a flurry of teeth and tongue. It’s more biting and forceful and intoxicating than any of the previous kisses, and Sebastian can’t get enough. He sucks Jim’s bottom lip between his own and drags his teeth until they meet the edge and he dives in for more. Jim’s hands have fastened around Sebastian’s suspenders, pulling him closer and closer and closer until he’s practically on the table. They break apart, breathing heavily against each other’s mouths. Their eyes meet, hunger burning bright and fierce. 

 

They hear a slow clap begin to their left. They separate, just enough to see Irene standing at the edge of the table. “Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. And, now that you’ve scarred all of our peers, or possibly turned them on, you two should go and fuck like you desperately want to.” 

 

Sebastian feels Jim’s teeth nip at his ear, his breathy response drawing him in and in and in: “Gladly.”

 


End file.
